


The Sad Girl With The Pretty Hair

by MissFit



Series: A Song of Jedi and Sith [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adorable five year olds meeting for the first time, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jeor and Tyrion think they are adorable, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is trying to make Sansa happy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFit/pseuds/MissFit
Summary: “But her hair is so beautiful. It’s like the color of fire and sunsets and flowers.”“She does have pretty hair, doesn’t she? Are you sure you don’t want to go say ‘hi’ to her? She looks awfully sad.”“No! I’m too shy. She probably wouldn’t even like me.”“What makes you say that?”“I don’t know how to talk to girls.”“Jon, talking to girls is the same as talking to any creature. You must be kind, polite, and treat them with respect. You don’t make fun of them, push them, or tell them they are anything else but beautiful. Do you think you can do that?”“Yes Daddy!”





	The Sad Girl With The Pretty Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my promised one-shot! Enjoy!
> 
> If you haven't read the main story, you will still be able to enjoy this one without too many problems. This is an exploration of the cold opening that can be found in Chapter 32 of A Song of Jedi and Sith. Feel free to check that chapter out if you need a reference point. 
> 
> General Disclaimer: I am not Martin, Lucas, or Filoni.

The Sad Girl With The Pretty Hair

_Her hair is the color of fire and sunsets and flowers._

Jeor Mormont gazed down at his young son. With a twinkle in his eye, he playfully patted Jon’s black knit cap until it sat askew atop his unruly curls.

Jon looked up at Jeor and scowled. “Daddy!” He cried. He grabbed either side of his knit cap and pulled down until it fit him just right. Jeor had bundled Jon until he could barely move his limbs to keep him from feeling the cold on the icy moon. Jon liked his black scarf, mittens, and cap well enough, but he hated the thick wool coat with fur trim along the hood. It was heavy and the fur made his skin itch when he pulled the hood over his head.

Jeor laughed at Jon’s antics. “Sorry, son.” He stared across the dirt packed street at the sad little girl that Jon had pointed out. “So, are you going to go talk to her? Mance will be here ten minutes. If you promise to stay where I can see you, I don’t mind if you play with her while we wait.”

Jon pinched his lips into a thin line and scrunched up his face. This was a very serious decision; he didn’t want to make any mistakes. Due to Jeor’s job, Jon didn’t get to play very much with other creatures. Thus, he was very shy, and tended to stay with Jeor during their drop-offs. Jon knew what he wanted to do, but he didn’t know if he had the courage to do it.

_She might want to play with me, right?_

Jon frowned as the girl sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with her pink mittens. They matched the knitted pink cap and scarf she wore on her head and neck. Jon didn’t like pink very much—it was too girly—but he thought it was cute that the color of her gloves, scarf, and hat matched her cheeks and the tip of her nose.

“Well?” Jeor prompted.

Jon balled his mitten covered hands into two fists. He looked up at Jeor with determination. “I am going to do it!” He said. He took one step forward before hesitating. “But what do I say?” He asked. Jon had never spoken with a creature his own age before.

Jeor smiled. “Give her a compliment. Every creature loves a sincere compliment.” He advised.

“Did Mommy?” Jon asked innocently. Jon’s mother had died giving birth to him.

Jeor got a far away look in his eyes. “Yes, like Mommy.” He said softly. “Hurry on now, and make sure to look both ways before crossing the street. I’ll stay right here where you can see me. Call if you need anything.”

Jon did as Jeor instructed. He quickly looked to his right and left before making his way over to the little girl. Jon had been to many planets and moons in his five years of life, with Wall being among the poorest. Instead of grand buildings and shiny speeders their main village was a hodgepodge of small brick buildings. Many of the creatures, most of them Wildings with beautiful blue skin, golden tattoos, and violet hair, seemed to prefer to walk to their destinations. Jon had only seen three speeders while he and Jeor had been waiting for their contact.

All too soon, Jon found himself across the street. His heart picked up the closer he got to the girl. Clutching the hem of his thick wool jacket, Jon scrambled to think of something to say.

_Compliments…. Compliments…_

_I know!_

Jon stopped right in front of the girl. Her head was down, but as soon at she saw Jon’s snow and mud covered boots she raised her head to reveal two blue eyes that reminded Jon of the sky, sea, and icicles.

“Wow.” Jon said without thinking. “You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.” The girl slowly blinked a few times. Jon panicked, thinking he had complimented the wrong thing. “I like your hair too!” He said in a rush.

The girl gave out a little laugh. Jon felt all his shyness melt away at the sound.

“Thank you.” She said. She looked down at her lap. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. My Uncle says it isn’t safe.”

“I’m not a stranger. I’m Jon.” He said. “I’m five and I live with my Dad on the coolest ship ever.” Jon’s grey eyes lit up while he thought about _The Knights Watch._ He raised his covered hand in the air. “One time, we were being chased by space pirates, and Dad did this super awesome dive to get away from them.” Jon’s hand went straight down while he made the “zhoom” sound. “It was so much fun!”

The girl’s blue eyes became as wide as saucers. “Was it scary?” She asked.

Jon puffed out his chest. “Nope.” He said. “Dad does that sort of stuff all the time. He says when I am older, I will get to fly the ship too!”

She smiled at him. Jon thought it made her whole face sparkle. “I bet you will be really good at it.”

“The best, just like my Dad.” Jon vowed. He looked at her expectantly. “What’s your name? I’m not a stranger anymore, am I?”

The girl looked through the shop window quickly before looking back at Jon. From what Jon could see, it looked they were standing in front of a food store. There was lots of fruits and vegetables inside.

“San—Alayne!” The girl yelled out quickly. She blushed before holding out her hand. “My name is Alayne.”

Jon grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. “Do you want to play with me Alayne?” He asked. Jon desperately hoped that she would say—

“Yes!” Alayne cried. “But I’m not suppose to leave this spot. Mas—I mean, Father told me I had to stay where I can see him.” Her blue eyes turned wide and pleading. “Is that okay?”

Jon walked up to the glass and cupped his eyes to help him see inside the store. “Which one is your Dad?” He asked. There were mostly Wildings inside, but there were few standard humans as well.

Alayne got off the bench. She stood next to him, mirroring his position. “He is the one in front of the meiloorun fruit with a scowl on his face.” Alayne tapped the glass in her father’s direction.

Jon furrowed his brow. “The short one?” He blurted out. Jon didn’t think that the girl standing next to him— he was secretly excited to discover they were the same height—and the short man with golden curly hair could be her father.

Alayne giggled. “Yes.” She confirmed. “He has never bought meiloorun’s before. Nan used to do all the shopping for us.” She dropped her hands and frowned. “She died.”

Jon wasn’t sure what Nan meant, but he assumed it was the Wilding word for ‘mother’. He instantly felt terrible for making her remember that her mom had passed away.

Carefully, Jon covered her pink mittened hand with his own black colored one. “I’m sorry. Don’t be sad. My mom died too, but Daddy promises all the time that he loves me enough for the both of them. I bet your Daddy feels the same way.” He said as kindly as he could.

Alayne let out a small smile. Desperate to make her happy again, Jon looked around the small space in front of the window. There was a bench and dirt packed side walk that blended in with the road. He gave Alayne a tug on her hand. “I bet there are lots of games we can play without going anywhere. Do you want to try?” He asked.

Jon held his breath while Alayne thought about his question. He really wanted her to say yes. He didn’t like to see her sad, and he was sure he could make her happy by playing with her. It always made Jon feel better when Jeor played with him while he was sad. Jeor would also hold him and give him kisses, but Jon didn’t think he should do that with her yet.

Alayne gave a timid nod. “Yes.” She said simply.

Jon let out of whoop of excitement and pumped his fists in the air. He laughed when Alayne did the same thing and started jumping and down.

“What should we play?” She asked excitedly, all traces of her former sadness gone.

Jon grabbed a nearby stick and started drawing a series of two squares, followed by single squares, into the dirt. “I saw younglings playing this in Dorne once.” He explained. “We throw something into the squares. We jump on the squares, but we can’t jump on the one that has something inside.” Jon looked up and gave her a proud smile once he was done with his drawing.

Alayne pulled out a small piece of candy from her coat pocket. “Will this work?” She asked.

“That’s perfect.” Jon went to stand next to her. “You can go first.”

Alayne smilled. Jon thought she had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. She delicately threw the candy into one of the squares and then jumped with two feet onto the first one.

Jon waved his hands to stop her. “No no no.” He said. “You have to jump with one foot. You can only use two when the squares are next to each other. One foot goes into each square.” He explained.

Alayne lifted one of her feet up. “Like this?” She asked. She moved her arms out to her sides for balance.

“Just like that.” Jon said. He started to clap his hands in encouragement, though the sounds was muffled due to his mittens. “You can do it!” He encouraged.

Alayne bit her lip in concentration as she maneuvered the squares. Jon clapped when she perfectly jumped over the candy filled square and on to the next one.

“You’re amazing!” Jon gushed when Alayne finished her turn. He put his hand up to give her a high five.

“Thanks.” Alayne delicately hit her palm against his. Her cheeks were pinker than before.  

Worrying that Alayne was starting to get cold, Jon started taking off his scarf.

“Are you cold?” Jon asked. He pointed to her cheeks. “You can use my scarf.” He declared. Jon started to wrap his scarf on top of her pink one before she had the chance to respond. It went up to her nose. “Better?” He asked.

Alayne pulled the scarf down a bit so she could speak. “Yes.” She said quietly.

Jon wasn’t so sure, since now she looked even more pink. “Okay…” He said slowly. He motioned to his cap on top of his head. “But tell me if you get cold again. You can borrow my cap next.” Alayne nodded. She looked even more pink now, but she didn’t say that she was cold, so Jon decided to trust her to tell him.

Jon retrieved the piece of candy. He positioned himself at the top of the square to take his turn. He was extremely nervous. He didn’t want to fall and embarrass himself in front of Alayne. He jumped a little when he felt a hand gently pat his back.

“I bet you will be amazing.” Alayne encouraged.

Jon smiled and nodded at her. He made it all the way down and back without loosing his balance once. Of course, it helped that Alayne had been clapping and cheering for him like he had done for her. Jon beamed at her when he finished.

Alayne shyly raised a pink covered hand and pointed to his hair. “I think your hair is really pretty too.” She said shyly. “I like the way it bounces up and down when you jump.”

Jon smile became impossibly wider. “Really?” He asked with excitement.

“Really.” Alayne agreed.

They took two more turns each before Alayne pulled another piece of candy out of her pocket and offered it to Jon to eat. Jon was just about to ask if she wanted to sit down and eat them together when a bell above the shop door jingled, interrupting his chance.

“All right, I think have everything that we need to make—who is this?” Alayne’s father asked. He was holding a canvas bag in one hand that looked like it had various baking ingredients inside. While Alayne’s father didn’t look mad, he also didn’t look very happy.

Jon squared his shoulders. He had watched Jeor when he met new people. Jon decided that now would be a good time to copy his father.

“Good day, sir.” Jon said as formally as he could. “My name is Jon Mormont. Your daughter was very nice to keep me company while my Dad did some business with Mance Raydor.” Jon held out his hand.

The older man took Jon’s hand and gave it a little shake. “She did, did she?” He asked. Alayne sullenly nodded her head. The older man frowned at his daughter’s downcast expression. “I am happy to hear that Alayne has made a friend as polite as you.” He said kindly. To Jon, it sounded like he really meant it.

Alayne’s eyes went wide. “Really Ma—Father?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said. “Now, Jon, where is your father? I would like to meet him if that is all right with you.”

Jon pointed across the street. Jeor was standing in the same spot as before, though he didn’t look as happy as he had a few minutes ago. He forehead was scrunched together, and he mouth was slightly parted. He almost looked like he had seen a ghost.  

“How would you two like to play for a few more minutes while I go across the street?” Alayne’s father asked.

Alayne started to bounce up and down in excitement. “Can we? Can we really?” She asked.

Her father nodded and laughed. “Of course.” He said.

Alayne ran up to hug her father. He laughed and patted her on the back before letting her go. She grabbed Jon’s hand and guided him over to the bench she was sitting on earlier. “Do you want to eat our candy together?” She asked. “Then we can keep playing our game or try something else.”

“I know lots of games!”  Jon declared. He carefully took off his mittens. He placed them next to him so that he could unwrap the candy. Jon only had the one pair, and he didn’t want to lose them. He popped the candy in his mouth and began to happily swing his legs back and forth.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Alayne asked. She motioned towards their fathers who were talking across the street.

“Boring old man stuff.” Jon said with a roll of his eyes. He crunched down on his candy before swallowing it. “Do you want to play tag? I bet we can run around more now that your dad is done shopping.”

“Sure!” Alayne said. She quickly finished her candy. “You’re it!” She yelled before darting off.

Jon couldn’t believe how fast she was. It was like she wasn’t even trying. Jon swung his arms and pumped his legs as fast as could to try and catch her.

Jon wished that he lived on Wall and could play with Alayne all the time.

XXXXXXX

“Hello, old friend.”

Jeor looked down at the imp and smiled. He hadn’t seen Tyrion Waters in five years. To say that he was shocked to find him on Wall was an understatement. He knew Tyrion had survived Order Wildfire. Tyrion had been there when Jon was born but had left immediately after. Jeor had never asked where Tyrion was going, and Tyrion had never volunteered the information. It was safer that way, for everyone.

“Is she yours?” Jeor asked as he motioned towards the cute red head that was currently running away from Jon, who was laughing as he tried to catch her. Jeor had never seen his son so happy.

Jeor had held his breath when Jon first approached her, hoping desperately that the girl would be kind to Jon. He had no friends since they lived on a ship and never stayed on a planet for longer than a day or two. Jeor thought it would be good for him to play with someone his own age for a little while.

Tyrion laughed. “Not in that way.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Do you remember Nan?”

Jeor smiled. Everyone who had been a Jedi knew Nan. She had been around when he was baby, and there were rumors that she had been around decades before that. “Of course. She practically raised all of us in the Temple.” Jeor sighed, tears instantly coming to his eyes. “I assumed she died during the Temple Massacre.”

“She lived.” Tyrion said simply. Jeor looked at him in shock. “That little girl saved her life.” Tyrion pointed to the red head. “She was only a few weeks old when Cersei gave the order. She was restless, so Nan took her outside hoping the lights of Kings Landing would soothe her. She saw Night King and the Walkers enter the temple, heard the screams, then jumped to the nearest rooftop. It was a miracle.”

“Do you think she felt the disturbance in the Force?” Jeor asked. He watched the girl slip of out Jon’s fingers right before he could tag her. She let out a laugh and kept running.

Tyrion shrugged. “It’s possible. She is strong in the Force.” Tyrion smiled at her affectionately. “Her name is Sansa. I started training her a few months back when Nan passed.”

“Sansa. That’s a pretty name.” Jeor observed. He smiled when Jon loot out a whoop, excited that he was finally able to tag Sansa.

“It is, but Jon doesn’t know it and I would ask that you not tell him.” Tyrion crossed his arms over his chest. “Bronn and I taught her to say that I am her father, and that her name is Alayne when she encounters strangers. We trust the villagers, but not the outsiders. They keep our secret for us, and we have agreed to keep them safe in the event an Inquisitor or Night King shows up.”

Sansa pushed Jon into the snow. She grabbed a huge ball of snow and threw it right in his face. Jon screamed in surprise. He quickly rolled over and began to make his own snowball in retaliation.

“You are teaching her then? The ways of the Force?” Jeor asked.

Tyrion looked at him surprised. “Of course. She was born to be a Jedi.” Jeor scowled. Tyrion raised an eyebrow. “You’re not teaching Jon?” He asked with a hint of shock to his tone.

“No, I’m not.” Jeor said definitively. “The Order is dead. All the remaining Jedi are being hunted. I don’t want that life for Jon.”

Tyrion snorted. “And being a smuggler is better?”

Jeor rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to explain my decision to you, but yes, it is. Most of our jobs are above the board, and I am careful with the ones that aren’t. We don’t run anything for the Empire, so we are barely a blip on the radar. Thankfully it is like I never existed to the Jedi, and they have no records of Jon. We are safe for now.”

Tyrion nodded. “I understand. But don’t assume this won’t affect you at some point. You are still a Jedi at heart, and if that boy isn’t Force sensitive then I will eat my shoe.”

Jeor smiled at the two younglings while he thought over Tyrion’s statement. Sansa had somehow convinced Jon to start making snow angles with her. Both younglings were currently trying to stand without ruining their masterpieces.

Jeor placed a hand on top of Tyrion’s shoulder. “I know, old friend. When the time comes, I will come back and fight. Until then, however, I am content to continue being Jon’s father.”

“He seems like a good boy.” Tyrion observed. He waved his hands over to the younglings to let them know it was time to join them. Jon gingerly took Sansa’s hand began to walk over to them very slowly.

“He is the best.” Jeor agreed.

Jon kept stealing glances at Sansa the closer they got to Jeor and Tyrion. It was obvious to Jeor that the boy had formed some sort of attachment to her in their short time playing together. Younglings were always like that he supposed; strangers one minute and then the best of friends the next. It was unfortunate that those types of things changed the older one became. He doubted that in fifteen years or so, Jon would be so trusting so quickly.

“Father, can Jon and his Dad come for dinner? Jon said they were going to stay the whole day on the planet before they had to leave. Please?” Sansa begged. Jon’s eye lit up and he nodded eagerly at the suggestion.

Jeor stifled a laugh when it became obvious that Tyrion’s resolve was crumbling under the pressure of Sansa’s big blue eyes. He did not envy Tyrion and Bronn when it came to the challenge of raising this adorable little girl. The two would no doubt become putty in her hands.

“Well, I suppose if it was okay with Jon’s father.” Tyrion said, passing the judgement to him.

“Please Daddy? Pleasepleaseplease?” Jon pleaded.

Jeor pretended to think about the question. “Well…” He drew out. Both younglings leaned forward in anticipation. “I suppose we can stop by after meeting with Mance.” He said. Though they wouldn’t be able to talk about their past, Jeor would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend some time with Tyrion, and even Bronn. They had been like brothers during The Clone Wars, and it would be good being in their presence again.

“Hooray!” Jon picked Sansa up and twirled her around. It was awkward and wobbly since he wasn’t very strong, but Sansa didn’t seem to mind in the least.

“Come on Jon! Let me show you the way to my house!” Sansa started to tug on Jon’s arm.

“But I have to wait—”

“It’s all right Jon. You can come with us right now.” Tyrion said kindly. Jeor nodded his head in agreement. “Alayne, why don’t you show him the way? I will be right behind you.”

“Okay!” Sansa exclaimed. She grabbed Jon’s hand and the two practically skipped away.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, a deep frown came across Tyrion’s face. “You know you can never return to this planet again, right?”

Jeor sighed. It had been another reason he agreed to dinner. “I know.” He said quietly. “It would be too dangerous to return. We can’t have so many Jedi in one place, even if I am not on the records.” He watched as Sansa and Jon started to swing their arms back and forth. “Jon will be devastated.”

“He is five. He won’t even remember.” Tyrion pointed out. “If the Force wills it, they will meet again.” He said with conviction.

Jon smiled at his son and the little redheaded girl.

“If the Force wills it.” He agreed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my friends! Please comment if you like!


End file.
